Moon Fighter the new ruler of Nosgoth
by Moon Fighter1
Summary: My friends and I get transported to Nosgoth and I get to rule it ^_^.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the series of Soul Reaver and Blood Omen. So please, don't sue me. Thanks.  
  
Moon Fighter  
  
Hello little soul. How are you? You all know me. The Spirit who is bound to the Pillars of Nosgoth. Bound here by Kain, who refused to sacrifice himself to restore balance and make new guardians. One thing is certain though, he shall not live long. For you see, another soul is after him. For what purpose? I know not. But, do not fear, for I know that the soul will succeed in more ways than one. Forgive me, I am…talking of the past. I seem unable to let go of it, even if this wretched world is changing. So what brings you here to my pillar? A story? What sort of story? Forgive me for saying this, but I am not well in telling stories…but if you insist, I will tell you of a girl named Moon Fighter and how she came to Nosgoth and became ruler of it…  
  
  
  
To be continued…  
  
Author note: Sorry if this sucks. I love all of the games in the Legacy of Kain series. I finally beat Soul Reaver 2, but now I am stuck in Blood Omen 2 -_-;; I also want to take this time to say, if you have any comments that are nice, I am thankful. Also, I also wanted to say hi to some people that don't know me. Hi Syvia!!! Hi AmuseMe!!!! (sorry for the typo folks -_-;;) Oh, and Hi Ali!!!! I know Cheryl-chan, she's really cool. Well thanks, sorry if it sucks. God I hate my stories. 


	2. First Meeting with Moon Fighter

Disclaimer: You know the drill right? I don't own anything made in the Legacy of Kain series (though I wish I did ;-) ) Well, here it is. Chapter two. Sorry if this one is stupid at first. Brain hurts.  
  
First Meeting with Moon Fighter  
  
"Hey Moon Fighter! How are you?" asked Rosethorn as she ran up to her friend with a huge smile on her face.  
  
Moon Fighter looked up from her book and smiled back at her friend. Her dark long hair flowed in the wind, covering her light brown eyes and brown/white skin. She was wearing a black tank top over her rather large chest and tight leather black pants that hugged her hips perfectly. She also wore small black boots, good for sneaking up on people my dear ;-).  
  
"Hey Rosethorn," said Moon Fighter in her soft voice as her full lips curled in a smile again when she saw what her friend was wearing.  
  
Rosethorn had short brown hair, beautiful brown eyes, soft white skin, and full pink lips. She was wearing a sky blue t-shirt, with blue jean pants and blue/white sneakers.  
  
"So, how have you been?" asked Moon Fighter as her light brown eyes scanned the people around her in disgust.  
  
"Fine," said Rosethorn as she looked at her friend questioningly. "How have you been doing?"  
  
"Not very well, I'm afraid," replied Moon Fighter as she looked back at her book. It was called, "The History of the Dark Ages".  
  
Rosethorn looked at the book in disgust and the page her friend was reading. It had a picture of a cute male vampire holding a young noble girl and sucking her blood.  
  
She shook her head as Moon Fighter laughed darkly at the picture.  
  
"How can you sleep at night D.K.?" asked Rosethorn as she looked at her friend.  
  
"Honestly?" asked Moon Fighter innocently. "I don't have the slightest idea."  
  
"Well whatever it is, it certainly got you into strange stuff," said Rosethorn disgusted as she looked at the picture again and shivered. "Just thinking of that makes my skin crawl."  
  
Moon Fighter smiled wickedly, "When you became my friend, you knew I'd be strange."  
  
Rosthorn nodded her head in a defeated manor and smiled brightly when a handsome student looked Moon Fighter's way.  
  
Moon Fighter became curious in what her friend was looking at and smiling mischeaveously. She saw what it was.  
  
"Speak of the devil," whispered Moon Fighter as Malichite the new student approached them with a happy grin.  
  
He was handsome with light green eyes with spots of white in them, short midnight hair, and a really white complexion that made even the gothic wannabe's envy him. His white t-shirt barely contained his muscles and his baggy black jean pants didn't bother to cover his now showing black boxers.  
  
"Hello ladies," said Malichite happily as he looked at Moon Fighter in a…loving manor.  
  
"Hey Malichite!" said Rosethorn as Moon Fighter whispered 'hello' and 'I hate it when he does that'.  
  
He looked at Moon Fighter and said, softly, "It's been a long time Moon Fighter. I would have though you had forgotten me."  
  
"How can I forget an asshole like you?" Moon Fighter smirked as she said this and continued. "You were always somewhere wherever I went. You spied on me when we went out--"  
  
"Only because I cared for you!" said Malichite defending his honor.  
  
Moon Fighter only snorted while Rosethorn looked between the two.  
  
"I didn't come here to fight with you Moon Fighter, I only came to say hello," said Malichite softly as he reached for her hand.  
  
"Well, you said hello so get the hell away from me," said Moon Fighter calmly as she stood up and walked briskly away.  
  
Malichite sighed and a hand touched his startling him out of his trance.  
  
"It's okay. She's always like that. Give her some time," said Rosethorn soothingly as Malichite smiled weakly at her.  
  
"I've given her more than enough time to think. I grow impatient with her," said Malichite defeated as he found the book Moon Fighter was reading earlier and the picture it showed.  
  
Rosethorn noticed this and smiled again. "She probably forgot it while talking to you."  
  
Malichite suddenly had an idea. What the two girls didn't know was the Malichite had a secret. A secret that no one knew. He could grant many wishes to anyone he chose, but only to them and no one else.  
  
Meanwhile, back at Moon Fighter's house…  
  
Moon Fighter practiced kicking a stuffed dummy into oblivion when the phone rang.  
  
Rushing quickly she answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"What's your favorite game mortal women? And tell me quickly," snapped the voice on the other end.  
  
"Who is this?" demanded Moon Fighter hotly as the voice only growled.  
  
"Tell me," it growled as Moon Fighter glared.  
  
"….Soul Reaver," said Moon Fighter as the voice chuckled darkly.  
  
"I thought as much," it replied as Moon Fighter suddenly blacked out and was transported to the Sanctuary of the Clans were and dropped on the floor when Kain was talking to his sons.  
  
The room was silent as another person was transported right on top of Moon Fighter and knocked the blacked out Moon Fighter's breath out.  
  
"That had to hurt," muttered Melchiah as Raziel looked at the two humans on the floor with a high look.  
  
"What do we do with them?" asked Raziel to Kain as Moon Fighter opened a groggy eye and heard.  
  
"…Take them to the dungeon for information on what they are doing here," said Kain as he eyed Moon Fighter and growled. He knew she was the one. The new ruler of Nosgoth. It made him smile to picture his lieutenants taking orders from a mortal woman.  
  
To be continued….  
  
Author note: Thanks Syvia for reviewing my story. Sorry if it sucks. If anyone knows how to defeat Magnus, or whatever his name is, in the Eternal Prison. Please, please, PLEASE!!!! Tell me soon. Love ya all. Oh and ideas are welcomed to make this story interesting. ;-) 


	3. Meeting with Kain

Disclaimer: I don't know why we have these. Anyway, don't own Kain and his brood, don't own Nosgoth…yet ^_~ and I don't own the Soul Reaver…yet.  
  
Moon Fighter: (looks at audience) You love me! You really love me!  
  
Kain: (glares) No, they love me. I am the bad guy after all.  
  
Raziel: (hotly) Yes well, I am the hero.  
  
(Kain and Raziel start having an argument about who is what)  
  
Moon Fighter: -_-;; I'm starting to think that maybe bringing these two together is a bad idea…oh well. It will be amusing seeing them kick each other's asses to oblivion. I'm sorry if the chapter title doesn't suit the story. I am kinda bad at them. Well, on with the story…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meeting with Kain  
  
Moon Fighter woke up as water splashed on her face. Moaning and groaning she opened her eyes and saw only darkness and moonlight.  
  
Her brown eyes looked outside into the dark as a little moonlight shown in. Making the dungeon not so scary…  
  
Footsteps! Faintly, but there. Moon Fighter stared out into the darkness as two glowing golden eyes looked at her.  
  
"What the--" started Moon Fighter as a deep chuckle emitted from the golden eyes. She knew that chuckle anywhere.  
  
"I see that one of the prisoner's made it through out the night. A pity your friend is not as strong as you," said the voice in mock sympathy as Kain stepped into the moonlight.  
  
Moon Fighter just stared at Kain. He wasn't scary, he was terrifying!  
  
"Kain?!" shouted Moon Fighter in awe and in anger.  
  
"It seems you know me. Then if you know me, you know of my…heritage," said Kain as he opened his mouth to reveal his long fangs.  
  
Moon Fighter gulped and then closed her eyes.  
  
"This isn't real, it's just a dream. This isn't real, it's just a dream. This isn't fucking real!!!" yelled Moon Fighter as Kain only laughed. She opened her eyes and stared at him in fright.  
  
"I must say," said Kain as he recovered from his laughing fit. "You are very amusing if not strong. Maybe a little of both."  
  
Moon Fighter spat in his face and screamed.  
  
"Now THAT is how a real prisoner would act. Scared. Frightened out of their wits. Frightened that they do not know what awaits them," said Kain as he wiped the saliva from his face quickly. "And it drives them mad to not know what is instore for them."  
  
"Don't. Just please don't," whimpered Moon Fighter as she stared at the ground. Her spirit was breaking a little, her mind was terrified, and Kain had made a good point to her.  
  
"You know it's true, to see death and know not on how it will torture you," he paused a minute and smiled evilly. "Did you know your friend screamed your name as she died? Did you know she knew you were here in Nosgoth? Did you know--"  
  
"Enough!!!!" shouted Moon Fighter as tears came down her face. "Your lying!!!"  
  
Kain looked hotly at Moon Fighter and said, "I am not a liar."  
  
"Then what was her name then huh?! Tell me that you son of a bitch, Tell me!!!!"  
  
"Rosethorn…I think her name was," mused Kain as he looked at Moon Fighter's reaction.  
  
"Oh my god, no!" whispered Moon Fighter as her tears came down fiercely.  
  
"Which one?" asked Kain as he looked at Moon Fighter's pitiful form.  
  
"Go to hell," said Moon Fighter as she glared at Kain. Kain! Quickly, she struggled against her chains to rush at him, but found that she was too far away from him. The iron bit her skin and made blood drip from her wrists.  
  
Kain only laughed and continued laughing when he then left her alone to wallow in her self-pity.  
  
As he left, Moon Fighter swallowed on her rage and tried to turn around to slam her fist against the wall. It felt good when she finished bruising her fists. She looked up at the moon and heard a wolf cry…or was it a werewolf. She saw a single star floating by the moon and made an attempt to feel better recited an old nursery rhyme.  
  
"Star light, star bright. First star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight," she looked at the star while saying, "I wish that I was more powerful than Kain will ever be. So that I may have my revenge on the bastard."  
  
She looked down at the ground and fell asleep in her standing position as the star winked at her and shone it's light on her form and made her invincible. A thing that Kain did not have. But in doing so, she had also wished for immortality and became a female vampire.  
  
To be continued…  
  
Author note: I like to thank AmuseMe, Syvia, and all the other great fanfiction authors in inspiring me to make this story. I suck at it but oh well. Sorry if it is stupid this time. I seem to be not able to write. Also, please review everyone's stories. And Syvia, I love your story in 'Who's controlling Who now?!' If you want to be in this story, review it to me that you want to. I can't post my e-mail  
  
-_-;; Thanks bye! 


	4. The Reason your here...

Disclaimer: Geeze! I don't own ANYTHING!!! You got that?! I only own me, and Rosethorn owns Rosethorn!!! Alright, since that is it I think I better start the story now.  
  
Vorador: About bloody time!  
  
Moon Fighter: Hey! Back off you SOB. This is my fic. I can kill you in this if you want.  
  
Vorador: (grins) You just try mortal. You just try.  
  
Raziel: And while you're at it. Make sure to tell people that I am handsome this time.  
  
Moon Fighter: (innocently) Why? I like you better deformed. You don't get to hit on girls.  
  
(Vorador snickers and Raziel glares at Moon Fighter)  
  
Moon Fighter: (waves hand) besides, they know that right?  
  
(Crickets chirp in back ground.)  
  
Moon Fighter: (fearing for her life) RIGHT?!  
  
AmuseMe, Syvia, Sarryn, Ali, and many other fanfiction writer's: (shouts) RIGHT MOON FIGHTER!!!  
  
Moon Fighter: (smugly at Raziel) Right.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Reason you're here is…  
  
"Dominique…" said a voice as Moon Fighter looked around in the darkness.  
  
"Who…Who's there?" asked Moon Fighter as her heart thumped in fright.  
  
"I am right here. Come to me," said the voice as Moon Fighter followed it to her right.  
  
"I'm coming! Just don't move!" shouted Moon Fighter as she ran in the direction of the voice.  
  
Her footsteps echoed off the darkness that surrounded her and her hair whisked in every direction causing her to blink rapidly.  
  
"Dominique…Moon Fighter," whispered the voice as a bright light came around Moon Fighter and blinded her. She screamed in fright and found herself by a dark castle.  
  
"Where…Where am I?" asked Moon Fighter as a deep voice behind her answered.  
  
"At my castle young vampire."  
  
Moon Fighter spun around and found herself face to face with Vorador, the father of all vampires.  
  
"Vorador?" asked Moon Fighter confused as a high wind scattered her hair and cover her lower face and showing only her eyes.  
  
Vorador looked stunned for a minute and just looked at her while circling like a bird of prey.  
  
Moon Fighter finally got the courage to ask weakly, "Vampire?"  
  
"Yes," started Vorador as he stopped to regard her presence and then turned his back towards her to show her she was not a threat to him. "You are barely turned, for only new vampires dream of my castle when they are in need of help and do not understand anything. For guidance."  
  
"Then, I am a vampire if I dream of you right?" asked Moon Fighter as Vorador only nodded his head.  
  
She looked at him and her eyes started to turn a metalic gold with crimson around it. Her fangs came out of their hiding place in her gums and she hissed. Her nails were long and sharp now that they were unsheathed on her fingers. Vorador only looked at her as she screamed like a wild cat into the night. The full moon outlined her now muscular body. Suddenly she kneeled and cried until her tears burned her.  
  
"I see that you know now what you are and what you must do to survive," said Vorador as Moon Fighter looked up at him and pleaded at him with her face.  
  
"Please. Please tell me that I can change back into a human," pleaded Moon Fighter as she stared at her claw like hands. "I don't think I can live like an animal," she whispered as Vorador chuckled.  
  
"Nether did Kain as he was first turned into a vampire. But then, he learned to accept what he was in time," said Vorador soothingly as he kneeled down to her level where she was. "You will too in time."  
  
Moon Fighter laughed bitterly, "I am nothing like Kain. He killed my friend Rosethorn and I want that bastard dead again. Even if…"  
  
"Even if it means your own life?" asked Vorador as Moon Fighter nodded her head. Sighing he looked at Moon Fighter again and said, "There is not much I can do here my dear. But I can transport you to the pillars. Even now they are calling your name, can you hear it?"  
  
Moon Fighter listened and shivered as a faint call asked for her name. She then nodded to Vorador and got up off the ground and winced in pain as she bit her bottom lip and drew sweet blood.  
  
Vorador nodded. "Go to them and be free from your prison. There is also something that might interest you when you get to the pillars. Something that might scare and intrigue you."  
  
Moon Fighter looked at Vorador and smiled big as she hugged him and whispered 'thank you'.  
  
Vorador only smiled when she ran off to the voices that called to her.  
  
Moon Fighter had been running for what seemed forever when she suddenly stopped and found the pillars at last. Someone she knew greeted her in a friendly manor.  
  
"Ariel!" shouted Moon Fighter in delight. Even though Ariel was not pretty, Moon Fighter always felt at peace while looking at the balance guardian.  
  
"Hello little one. How are you?" asked Ariel softly as she floated down to look at Moon Fighter.  
  
"Fine thank you. Were you the one calling me?" asked Moon Fighter as if Ariel and she had been close friends.  
  
"Indeed. It was I that called to you. There is something we need to discuss Dominique," said Ariel as Moon Fighter held up her hand in protest.  
  
"Please, call me Moon Fighter. Everyone else does," said Moon Fighter as Ariel smiled warmly and then frowned. But the smile was in her eyes now.  
  
"It has come to my attention that you have a special part to play here in Nosgoth," said Ariel as she watched Moon Fighter with her beautiful blue eye while the empty socked on her right side just stared at her darkly.  
  
"Oh and that is what?" asked Moon Fighter as she made herself comfortable by curling on Kain's throne.  
  
"Well you see the guardian of time, Moebious, told me once that Kain would be balance guardian, IF the REAL chosen guardian didn't actually show up," said Ariel as she looked at Moon Fighter. "YOU are the REAL balance guardian and since Kain took it upon himself to be the ruler of Nosgoth, YOU are now the ruler of it."  
  
Moon Fighter stared blankly at Ariel and then yelled, "What the Fuck is going on?! First I get sucked into Nosgoth, get interrogated by Kain, and now I find out why he is so pissed at me. I am the new balance guardian!!!"  
  
She breathed deeply as Ariel floated near her head.  
  
"Any other damn surprises for me Ariel? Or is that all of it?" growled Moon Fighter as Ariel shifted uneasily.  
  
"There is more…" started Ariel as she tried to explain what when Moon Fighter felt herself begin to awaken.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Shit," cursed Moon Fighter as her head throbbed painfully. "Who the hell bitched slapped me?"  
  
"That would be me," replied a deep voice as Moon Fighter stared into beautiful green eyes.  
  
"God damn it. It's Raziel," murmured Moon Fighter as she blushed uncontrollably. Raziel, her real obsession with Soul Reaver, was looking at her innocently as she blushed.  
  
"I see you know who I am mortal. May I ask how?" asked Raziel as he looked at Moon Fighter with interest.  
  
"Ummm…no?" asked Moon Fighter as Raziel raised an eyebrow. "Maybe later?"  
  
"Perhaps, if you live that long," said Raziel as he then turned his back to her.  
  
"Wait!" shouted Moon Fighter as he turned back to face her and watched as she blushed an even deeper red. "Why did you come down here? Won't Kain be mad?" she asked as she tried to quiet her heart.  
  
Raziel smirked in amusement, "Lord Kain asked me to see how you were doing. It seems that you are doing fine mortal. Now if you excuse me, I have other important matter's to discuss with my lord."  
  
Moon Fighter stared down at her feet as she heard Raziel leave in faint footsteps.  
  
She groaned. 'Damn he's hot!' she thought as she felt her wrist was loose.  
  
'What the--?' thought Moon Fighter as she wiggled her wrist and found it free. 'Raziel must have freed me. But why?'  
  
Not daring to question fate, she freed both wrists and looked to where the dark sky was. It was high up there, but she reached it no problem and left the dungeon to find the pillars.  
  
'Time now to pay Kain a little visit…' thought Moon Fighter as she punched her fist into her hand and turned into a vampire with metalic gold and crimson eyes.  
  
"Kain, what you are about to find out is that payback is a bitch," said Moon Fighter as she then whispered, "and I'm her."  
  
To be continued…  
  
Author Note: Thank you god for helping me with the fic. Don't mind the title folks, that's just to keep you off balance. Okay, I really need some inspiration, so guys please write more fanfic. I love them. Thanks. 


End file.
